Through the Sky
by The Silvercat
Summary: An army is amassing in front of Redwall, but the chosen warrior is elsewhere. Three friends must then seek out the path and creatures to lead them to him, before Redwall crumbles. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She saw her breath come out in great clouds as she steadily made her way down to the kitchen to stoke up the ovens. Yawning and shivering simultaneously the young mouse hugged herself all the more tightly then bent down to carefully light everything. When she had pulled herself out she turned to find the cooking staff filing sleepily into the kitchen—and some not so sleepily.

"Ah, good morning, Ash. I hope you slept well last night," an older female squirrel greeted, looking down at her from over her pince-nez glasses. She stretched once more and then shivered herself and continued, "Brrr! It's certainly a cold morning, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, yes, sister. I had trouble dragging myself out of bed because of it," the young mousemaid replied with a grin before she ducked into the pantry. The old squirrel followed her and between them they began hauling out several Barlow sacks of flour for the pastries that morning. "Thank you, Darma. That ought to do it. Flurry! Oh, there you are. I need you to start making the loaves of bread, and be sure to put them in late today. I have no doubt everybeast will want them extra hot."

"Urr boi okey oi will. Hurrhurr," the velvety furred mole replied with a respectful tug of his snout. And from there the scramble to get breakfast, as delicious as ever and onto the table in time for the hungry occupants, began.

"Starlen, be sure to spread the meadowcream on extra thick. That's how most creatures like it."

"Yes, ma'am. 'twill do so."

"Balle, how are those oatcakes coming along?"

"Right as rain, Ash. I just need to spread the honey and they'll be done."

"Ah, good! Hmm…Belgara, that oatmeal looks a little much for you. Let me lend a paw," the mousemaid said when she spotted the otter standing on a footstool slowly pushing a large wooden spoon through the thick soup. Grabbing another spoon hanging from the hook Ash pushed her own stool up, and then, with a powerful stroke of her arm, got the oatmeal moving around in the giant pot. After a few minutes of joint stirring Ash sampled it. "Yeeowch! Yes, it's very hot. This will be good. Help me ladle out bowls before it turns to rock again."

Ten minutes later found a trolley loaded down with several levels of bowls and even another on the topmost tier with merely a metal cooking sheet to separate the two. The ottermaid exhaled as though she'd been greatly exerted and brushed her paws off of each other. Then she turned to the young mouse with a grin and said, "Thanks a ton fur the 'elp, Ash. 'twas greatly appreciated. Now, I better git this out to those starvin' Redwallers and dibbuns."

"Ah, thank you, Belgara. Hopefully the scones won't be following too far behind today. I better go and help with those," Ash said then both turned to fulfill their current jobs. Weaving her way through the wide aisle where beasts were beginning to stack their various courses on other trolleys to wheel out she was surprised to see three creatures were making scones instead of two.

The extra turned her way to yawn widely with his paw trying to hide it then opened his eyes to notice her watching from a distance. "Oh, hello, Ash," the mouse her age spoke up then turned back to continue kneading the dough of the scone before he began stacking preserved blueberries and strawberries. He folded it back over and crimped the sides as he learned from Ash so long ago then placed it on the metal sheet that would be placed in the oven.

Feeling a blush creeping across her skin the mousemaid stepped cautiously towards him, but said in a voice no less brisk, "Good day, Gareth. I did not expect you to come down here and help." For what most creatures dubbed an aspiring warrior he had trouble getting out of his bed for the day. Everyday. Many creatures, with good-natured humor, pinned it on exhaustion from his pupils who apparently ran him ragged everyday.

Ash knew better.

It was in the middle of winter just the night before a feast when she woke up late in the night after the fleeting excitement of a dream left her. So, unable to get more rest, she'd put on a warm robe and decided to walk the halls until she became tired again. Shivering from the abrupt change of her warm thick covers to the knife-edged air of winter the mouse found herself quickly wishing she'd stayed in bed as she shuffled up the corridor, then abruptly stop as another sound reached her alert ears.

_Clump, clump, clump_

The sound of heavy boots on the stone caused her to freeze and she turned to stare back down the corridor she had come, her breath coming up short. This late in the night she hadn't suspected any creature of being awake, and to be up herself caused a sharp guilt to settle in her stomach. Ash half believed an elder would suddenly pop out of nowhere and chastise her for being out of bed. But no image greeted her eyes, and it only brought on fears of an ill ghost—or more hopefully Martin wandering the halls to make sure all was as it should be.

The figure finally came to view when it turned a corridor, and walked with a slow steadiness in her direction. For some time Ash stood there, watching it approach her with a dreadful fascination, wondering who it was when it stopped three long strides away. Whoever it was somehow seemed to evade the bright light shining through the windows as she never saw more than a shadow of his face.

She shivered suddenly when it spoke to her, and was vaguely surprised when she identified the voice as Gareth's. "Friar Ash," he intoned emotionlessly as he stood in darkness with his paws clasped behind his back. "You should be getting your rest, Friar."

"I could not sleep," she responded shakily then grew in strength as she continued. "I was merely wandering to exhaust myself."

"Hmm," Gareth grunted at her before he said, "I wish I could do the same. Alas, I cannot."

Ash blinked at this and stepped forward cautiously and cocked her head curiously at him. "Why not?" As she did so she tried to piece together what she knew of this mouse. He was the same age as her and, as a dibbun and youngster, was prone to sleeping through class and being rather mischievous. He was also known as the Abbey dreamer as well as aspiring warrior; it was not rare to catch him staring at the clouds. But now, as she recalled her recent memories of him as subdued, or so she thought.

He had apparently been staring at the floor for suddenly she saw his head move up, and truly felt his eyes on her. Though the image she conjured of his face longed her to cringe, she suppressed the motion and stared at him. Gareth's whiskers twitched in the moonlight before he said, "I feel burdened of late and I'm not sure why."

That sentence suddenly seemed to enliven her for she was sure he was not telling the truth. He knew why, but he was not willing to share. Taking the hint she replied, "I'm sorry to hear that. I will leave you to your thoughts then. Good night, Gareth." She then stepped around him, not quite looking him in the face, and started back toward her room.

"Good night, Ash. May you rest well," she heard him say, and after the steps of his heavy boots began again in a steady rhythm. And then he was gone.

That night, as she climbed into bed, her last thoughts were on him as she silently wondered what had kept him up so late in the night. From thereon she banished it from her mind, certain that he'd rather not speak of it.

It had been awhile since she'd sincerely held a conversation with him, and now that Gareth had stepped into her path during the regular routine meant he had something to say. She was sure of that in spite of the fact that he loved making scones—because that was the only thing he _could_ make decently.

He grinned at her cheerily—during the day he was an entirely different person altogether—then said, "Lo and behold! I woke up _rested_ in the early morning since Berkle managed to land his quarter staff 'twixt my ears. I felt so lightheaded the rest of the day that I turned in very early. Imagine that, hmm?"

Ash had joined the work force and was already through two hastily, yet well made scones while Gareth was still on his second, and she gave him a skeptical glance read wrong by the other workmate, a widely grinning hedgehog. He leaned over the table to peer below Gareths' focused form and said, "Hehehe. He really swung his lathe so hard to one side that it jerked him around and his head hit the wall. Hehehehe."

Gareth turned to this with a mock pout already habiting his lips and said, "You're cruel, Herb. Why don't you just twist the knife in my ribs a little more, hmm?"

"That's an idea," Ash teased poking him hard in the ribs so that he writhed from the sensitive area.

"Here's the perfect reason not to work in the kitchens. The kitchen staff degrades your self-esteem until you're emotionless and ugly like they are. Ouch," Gareth exclaimed in protest when Ash gave him a heft slap on the shoulder with her flour covered paw.

When breakfast had been served and had by all Ash considered asking Gareth what he wanted, but thought better of it for the attention they might draw. So, stifling her curiosity, she sat down and dug into the food she had made with little restraint.

"My, my, Ash," Darma began as the mousemaid threw her head back to guzzle her water in great gulps before turning to launch herself at a scone—and seeing how carefully it was made she suspected it was Gareth's—and began wolfing it down. "It's a wonder you're so thin with everything you eat in all three meals of the day."

The mouse merely shrugged. "What can I say? I'm really hungry," she replied after swallowing her large bite of the scone.

Herb who'd helped her tease Gareth sat on her other side and giggle without restraint, "Hehehehehe. Careful, Friar, ye might end up as large as your predecessors. Hehehehehe. To be a Friar ye need a wide girth, aye?"

She turned ever so slowly from Darma to Herb and stared at him with an expression that was a mixture of challenge and amusement. Finally she declared, "Absolutely not, Herb. My call is to be _different_ from my predecessors, not the same!"

"Hear, hear," a clear voice farther down the table joined in. Ash whipped her head around to verify the voice then smirked triumphantly when it was whom she presumed. The Mother Abbess caught Ash's eye and waved her paw mightily, "I most certainly agree, Ash. Be as different as you please. It'll be good for every creature around here."

Ash beamed. "Thank you, Mother. Now, I think I'll take a page out of the Long Patrol book. Attenshun! Wot a lackadaisical lot! Get your paws on the floor, sharp-like. Quit gapin' like a couple o' flippin' frogs an' get into position! Sharp's the action and quick's the word! Move it, move it! Pile those dishes high! I want to see me beautiful face shining in them by the time you're done, wot wot!"

Standing with her fist up to indicate command she glared at her kitchen staff, but to her utter and complete dismay they remain seated. And to add insult to injury, some continued to even eat. Herb among them, "Ach, she's a spicy young Friar. That should be enough difference the other ones, don't ye think."

"Too right she is," Darma said as she looked up at the mousemaid still perched on her chair.

Slightly deflated, but smiling with good humor she finally got down and reseated herself, lamenting mockingly, "Alas, discipline will come with time I suppose. I'll be lenient today."

Leaving her elders to their chuckling, a thought suddenly crossed Ash's mind and she turned to look out among the crowd with a slow, sweeping gaze. It was just as she thought. Gareth was not among those eating. He'd been there for a moment, eating his fill and joking with his friends, and then he was gone just like that. _He can just disappear into thin air. I've never seen anyone with such talent,_ she thought with an exasperated mental sigh.

Disposing of her last piece of scone she got up and left her plate where it was, but not before stacking her silverware atop it for the young Abbey dishwashers to gather them. That was one part of being friar Ash enjoyed more than anything. Usually after every meal she would think wistfully on all the dishes she had washed as a youngster before Friar Farley had decided to pass on his culinary skills. But now, she hardly gave it a thought as she wandered out onto the grounds with the rest of the adults of Redwall who were dispersing to do their chores. Ash would be back in the kitchen before too long putting morning tea together.

Standing alone on the threshold of the Abbey Ash peered at the surroundings trying to distinguish Gareth among the figures. While she was of average height with the Abbey beasts, he stood a few inches taller than everyone else, but by no means was he not of stocky build. This mouse just seemed a hair lankier than the others in his age group.

After several minutes of searching she finally found him leaning in the shadow of the apple tree near the edge of the pond, staring at the shimmering picture of the sky and the surrounding trees within the grounds. Ash noticed that no creature stood near him chatting gaily. In fact, it was as if he were forgotten. Or truly invisible to all but her.

Blinking her dark gray eyes with a light of puzzlement and sadness she started walking toward him with the air of duty she usually possessed in the kitchens, and finally caught up to him. He took no sign of noticing her approach, but acknowledged her all the same, "Good day, Ash. I hope you are very well this beautiful morn."

"I am fine, Gareth, thank you," she replied automatically, but then hesitated with what she should say next. It showed as she strode on, "I…hope you are well, too?"

The question in her tone managed to wrench his black-eyed gaze from the pond as he turned to stare at her. He did not answer, but merely patted the grass beside him and said, "Please sit. I'm glad you got the message."

"I'm not dumb, Gareth. Any visits you make to the kitchen—more specifically in the morning—are to be noted. You're so…rare everywhere. What's wrong?"

"Do you remember when I began to act this way? Distant, I mean," Gareth asked vaguely, still staring at her with nothing in his gaze.

"No, not really. I've been so busy these past few seasons that I haven't had time to take note on much of anyone else's whereabouts," Ash said guiltily, wondering how she could've so mindlessly overlooked her obviously flailing friend.

Gareth chuckled without humor and merely said, "Don't worry about it. I didn't want creatures to notice." His tenor voice trailed as he once again turned his gaze away from her and to the rippling surface of the pond. Sensing he had more to say she kept quiet, and, indeed, he filled the gap of silence. "I…was stepping away roughly the time after those jesters left. Somehow—after that experience—I felt uncomfortably different from everyone else. In a way that unsettled me, and I have remained unsettled since."

"The jesters…" Ash whispered quietly to herself, recalling the time a few seasons back when the famous pair had stepped into Redwall, told a story, and then stepped out. And as she thought about them she remembered seeing Gareth staring into the trees on top of the battlements not long after they'd disappeared down the winding, dirt path. She told him about this. When he'd confirmed with a single, strong nod she continued on with this thread, "I thought you were merely touched by their story as most everyone else was. I wish I could've heard it. Why didn't you tell anyone what you were feeling?"

"Because I wasn't sure what I wanted. And…I didn't want the elders of Redwall to be exasperated with me, so I tried to live as normal a life as I could here. But…every night brought nothing, but a longing and an emptiness I knew that could never be fulfilled."

"That's why you don't sleep very much," Ash whispered suddenly, now able to connect the dots together with the clues finally provided to her. She waited a moment then said with a certainty based only on intuition: "You know what you want now?"

"I do, Ash. I want to fly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Belgara, we have to do something for him. He's got to stop brooding. Redwall needs to see him in the foreground, not the back," Ash stormed at her ottermaid friend, who calmly and patiently sat while she vented her frustration at her. The mousemaid had spent her morning trying to convince Gareth to beseech Abbess Clarine and beg to pursue his dream.

Apparently frightened of the prospect, he held out against her arguments and, for the most part, sat staring sadly and quietly at the water before him. She finally abandoned him to search out her friend Belgara to possibly shake some sense into Gareth, but before she could find her she was due back in the kitchens for afternoon tea. Now, once the tea and lunch had both been done with in one, swift stroke, Ash dragged Belgara to her room where they were guaranteed privacy.

"We should take it to the Abbess and force him to go. He obviously wants it, and he's old enough that there shouldn't be a dispute over whether he's ready to take a journey or not. I think he has to," the mousemaid muttered more to herself than her friend.

Belgara spoke next, "Hmmm…it's 'ard for me to tell ya what ya need to do, Ash. Ah 'aven't talked with Gareth meself. Although, from what ye've said, I'm willin' to bet 'e's as stubborn as you." Unlike Ash the otter was a strange combination of thoughtfulness and carefree. Usually up to flipping and playing in the pond like the other otters she still had the habit of thinking things through before plunging in, whereas Ash was the opposite.

"I assure you, Belgara, that he needs to be shoved out or he will never leave," Ash explained, her frustration plain on her face as she paced her room back and forth. But there was also a measure of worry as she continued, "I fear for his sanity if he tries to repress what he dreams of every night. It's not healthy."

"Ah definitely agree wit ya there, but what do ye suppose we can do? 'e's not likely ta leave without a fight," Belgara offered, though she seemed more determined to help Gareth get out than just let him bide his time.

"We need to ask the Abbess. She's good with many ways of thinking, and she can further help us get him out," Ash said, her voice a little more lightened compared to what it was a few minutes earlier. Now, an underlying excitement flashed beneath her concern for Gareth. So the mouse began for the door, but the otter halted her for a moment.

"Wait, Ash! Didn' ye tell me he began feelin' this distance after them jesters left? After their story?" With her paw on the door handle the light brown mousemaid furrowed her brow and threw her a questioning expression.

"Yes…why?"

"What did 'e say 'is ambition was? Ye never told me that," Belgara ventured forward, obviously something nagging at her that Ash couldn't catch.

"He said he wanted 'to fly.' I'm not entirely sure what he means by that, so I assumed he just wanted to get out of the Abbey. Why?" To her, the words were still a mystery, and since she hadn't been able to attend the story she didn't figure there was an explanation beyond metaphorical.

Belgara told her otherwise, "Ahhh….ah know what 'e wants. It's not just ta journey, but somethin' else. Ya see, ah was there at the story."

Ash's senses heightened with curiosity when she heard this and said, "Oh? What did he mean by it then? What else could he possibly mean?"

The ottermaid laughed mightily in her alto voice. "Hohohoho! Och, don' be more 'n' a daft frog than ye 'ave ta be, Ash. 'e meant it literally," Belgara interpreted with a wide and smug smile.

"What?! He wants to flap his arms and soar through the sky? He can't mean it literally unless—" Ash's eyes suddenly widened in realization as she thought on it.

Belgara finished her sentence, "Unless 'e 'ad a willing bird ta ride. The story featured a mouse ridin' a bird."

The shock on Ash's face would've caused anyone else to break out into gales of laughter, but Belgara merely smiled and turned to the window so she could examine the cloudless sky. The mouse was looking in the same direction with a dreamy expression equivalent to that of Gareth's. Now she understood why sleeping would be difficult. She finally shook herself and said, "Well, Belgara, we better get to the Abbess pronto then. Now, I can understand him a little more. He need not torture himself with idle fantasies anymore. Let's go!"

* * *

"I can see your concern for him, Ash, and your puzzlement as to why he seems afraid of me. I know why," Clarine said to the young mouse after Ash had rehashed hers and Belgara's revelations as well as tell her of Gareth's whereabouts. The pair of them had come dashing from the Great Hall and onto the grounds so fast that several creatures accused them of being sprightly dibbuns.

After practically dragging the Abbess back to her study from the ramparts Ash began feeling uneasy as the older squirrel stared at her with a stern, but fairly kind expression. Somehow she felt that Clarine wouldn't be so enthusiastic to boot Gareth out as they would. Putting aside her trepidation the mouse replied, "Really? I figured you would."

Clarine nodded, and then said, "We are in a time of peace. If you remember in your Abbey History class you will notice that when it comes to times of warfare the Abbey warriors generally take over in the ruling of this Abbey. Outside of that, though, everybeast focuses on being as peaceful as we can. Gareth realizes this, and figured rightly that going out to tame a bird to ride and eventually bring it back is in a way preparing for war when there might not be one. That is against our way of life."

Ash paled, seeing it all come into focus, and now understanding why Gareth had not wanted to come to the Abbess for a leave because of attrition. Shifting uncomfortably she asked, "Will you let up on it this once? He can't just continue living his life like this."

"Aye, Mother. Ah don' believe ye should cage him like this. Ah don' think 'tis meant to be," Belgara said quietly, backing up Ash's statements.

Abbess Clarine turned from the mousemaid to the otter and she blinked in puzzlement. "What do you mean by that, Belgara?"

The ottermaid shifted on her paws, continuing to make eye contact with the squirrel as she searched for an answer. Finally, with a shake of her head she answered, "Ah can't, Mother. It's jus'…'ntuition. Ah 'ave a feelin' Gareth needs ta go out into the world. Ah got nothin' ta 'old that up, though."

"I see," Clarine trailed off sounding deflated, but her eyes still had the objectivity hanging around it. After several moments of silence which found Ash and Belgara nearly sliding to the floor from their chairs, while the squirrel Abbess stared at the space between the otter and mouse, she finally said, "Well, I have come to my decision regarding the case of Gareth and his…wanderlust."

Ash forced herself to sit up straight and tall in her chair before she gave her verdict, deciding that remaining quiet was better than speaking out of turn. She and Belgara waited with bated breath.

Clarine turned to the friar, "Ash, go to the kitchen and start preparing a 'going away' feast. There is no need for a restless young one not to expend his energy with a journey. Will you do that?'

"Yes, Mother, I will," Ash cried out with excitement. Then she jumped from her chair and saluted stiffly before darting out the door in the same run as she had going after the Abbess. Belgara grinned widely as she turned in time to see Ash's light brown tail disappear with a quick swish.

"Thank ye, Mother. Ah'm sure Gareth 'twill be thanking ye as well once we tell 'im what he's going to do," Belgara said, taking the liberty to deliver Ash's gratuitous expressions. "Somethin' tells me, though, that she'll start missin' him when 'e don' show after a few months. Ah doubt 'e'll be back for seasons."

"Yes, Belgara, I imagine so if Gareth is as restless as Ash says he is," the squirrel replied with a wistful smile crossing her face.

Out on the grounds a more hostile atmosphere clung to everybeast as creatures gathered around watched Gareth, with a lathe, circle the out-lined area with fiery eyes gazing into his opponent: the best squirrel his age, Perrad. The red squirrel's bushy tail twitched spasmodically as he, too, followed Gareth with mostly his eyes, stepping subconsciously with the mouse—his lathe hung limp at his side.

Then with lightning quickness Perrad launched at the mouse and delivered a quick barrage of slashes and thrusts, which Gareth met and countered skillfully. While the squirrel had an excited and joyful gleam in his eye, the glint in the mouse's was one of a primal longing. The longing for a fight.

"Don't be so stiff, Gareth, you should be light," Perrad teased as he, obviously much quicker, darted in for a blow to the knee with a dagger lathe. He'd been forced to swallow his own words as Gareth brought the sword around to swat the wrist, nearly causing him to drop it.

"Nay, Perrad. This is how someone with a heavier weapon usually fights." Then with a wicked grin he said, "Learn carefully, friend, and I'll give you your own lesson." And so Gareth began swinging his sword with crisscrossing arcs, faster and faster. Perrad's green eyes widened in panic as the mouse pushed him back without truly presenting a target. But then Gareth stopped pushing and engaged him on the spot.

They moved with awesome speed, and creatures looked on with awe painted over their faces, while the weapons moved as mere blurs to the untrained eye. But both warriors could see each other's weapons clearly. The impressive display of skill and agility lasted another few minutes before Perrad's numbed fingers dropped his dagger lathe, and he had to drop to get it. But before he could get it back up Gareth had stepped up and stood on the wooden blade with all of his weight.

Uncomfortable the squirrel defiantly, if a little fearfully, brought his head up to look into his friends eyes; at first the bloodlust was there, or so he thought, but it was gone so fast he wasn't sure if he ever saw it. It was replaced with a smile. "Wow, Perrad, I had no idea you were amazing with a dagger. Thank you for the fight," the mouse said and then proffered a paw to help Perrad up.

The squirrel grinned, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, but I guess it wasn't enough to beat you. You are the greatest swordsbeast I've ever seen." What he did not add was that he wondered if Gareth could contest Martin himself in that area. But it was a far off boast, and Gareth was not one for such senseless flaunting. He wasn't known for even acknowledging his skill.

Helping Perrad up, the mouse smiled gratefully but the squirrel was sure that if he did not have fur on a deep blush would be creeping up his cheeks. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable Perrad switched the subject, "Well, after all that fighting I think food is in store. Dinner should be soon! Ah, there are the dinner bells now." He cocked his head with an ear directed upward, and in the quiet both of them and the crowd could hear the Matthias and Methuselah bells ringing in the regular chime to announce dinner. "Come on!"

With his paw around his shoulder Perrad walked Gareth to the entrance of the Great Hall as both reviewed the fight, and teased each other about their mistakes. Chatting amiable, neither of them, nor the audience, were aware a surprise was in store for Gareth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gareth still walked next to Perrad as he idly peered around the Great Hall with no more expression than a scout watching the never ending pattern of trees as he looked for peculiarities. And just like a scout he saw everything. Even as he made his way to his seat his mind was racing to reason why there was so much food out. He couldn't recall any holiday being in schedule that day, nor did any other beasts for they murmured quietly at the extraordinary amount of food before them. What could've invoked an impromptu feast?

Despite never missing the details the aspiring warrior could not find any particular reason to justify it, so he stayed silent and took his seat next to Perrad. Surprisingly the squirrel didn't seem much up for banter either as he stared at the repast laid before him. He exchanged inquisitive expressions with Gareth, but they had no time to talk for that moment Abbess Clarine stood up, causing the buzz to fall as beasts paid her respect. She opened the dinner with a knowing smile and said, "I suppose you're wondering why there is extra food on the table?" Though the question was rhetorical a few creatures nodded, but most everyone waited with a collective breath. "We are a celebrating a coming-of-age and an appointing." At this she turned toward the table of young beasts on the verge of adulthood and said, "I'm sorry to tease you with this if I have, but I am not referring to any of you when I say this."

A groan reached her from that general direction and she looked back at them with a now pitying smile. Again she stated, "I apologize."

While the thirteen and fourteen season old youngsters continued to smile half-heartedly the silence from everyone else had long since broken into whispered questions to one another. "An appointing, hmm? What position is vacant? I can't think of any," Perrad mumbled to Gareth, but the mouse only shrugged his shoulders and sniffed inquisitively like he could smell the answer in the air; there was something about the Abbess—her aura—that was secretive, and to a very fine point, sly. She was in her own way enjoying the suspension of agony, but he knew it was only meant in jest. Moments ago, though, he'd formed suspicions of his own about the appointment, and they were confirmed when her warm brown eyes settled onto him.

"Gareth, please stand in front," she requested in a quiet voice that still reached every turned ear. Face stolid the mouse got up with a resounding and hollow screech of his chair, and stepped toward the front until he was but ten paces away from the Abbess behind the table. She turned to the side and nodded then stepped out from behind her marked place and started the walk to the end before turning to meet Gareth in the middle.

From the side he suddenly saw a door open wide and two figures came marching from the side to the center, after they received the signal. He recognized both instantly and felt the rigidness of his face—that of a warrior's—loosen. Ash, the friend he confided to just that day, bore a sizeable pack in her arms which was no doubt stuffed with the best, preserved traveling food she could make for him in a jiffy. Belgara the otter carried with her what seemed to him a chunky, but long object no doubt made chunkier by the layers of cloth surrounding it. These two stopped only five paces away from him and continued to stare at him with not even a twinkle in their eye or the crack of a smile. He studied them intently but they seemed determined not to give anything away, and before he could further examine them Clarine stepped within his peripheral.

In hardly anything above a conversational tone, Abbess Clarine said, "Gareth, I have been told that you have been struggling with a dream for quite sometime. Though I know you were welcomed into adulthood four seasons prior—when you had been fourteen—I feel as if you believe we are still in control of your life. I will tell you once and for all that we will not decide what you do with your life. Please, journey out into the world as you may." With a wide smile she took the pack from Ash and gently handed it to him.

For a moment he just looked at the pack in disbelief that it was actually being handed to him. Then finally his subconscious took over and guided his paws to take it from her with equal care, and barely managed to croak out in his surprise, "Thank you, Mother."

"Thank Ash, Gareth. She is the one who pushed for you to go on your journey," the old squirrel said, gesturing a paw toward the mousemaid who still stood respectfully and emotionlessly. Then the Abbess turned again to Belgara and gently unrolled the fabric off the long object that quickly turned into a thin one. Grasping the hilt, Clarine lifted the sword up to show to the Redwallers watching in mounting awe. A few turned to the wall with the tapestry where Martin's sword should have been, but it was indeed in her hands. "Please, Gareth, will you kneel?"

Obediently the mouse stooped to one knee and bowed his head then closed his eyes as he felt his head reel. This was all happening so fast! He was going on a journey and now he would be appointed the warrior of Redwall. It was almost too much, but he forced himself to bear it with a dignity expected of him.

Holding the blade in front of her and putting her other paw to the sword to refrain from misbalancing it, she said, "Please, answer the questions in earnest. Do you, Gareth, vow to defend Redwall in times of great danger so long as your body may fight?"

"Yes," he said in a stronger voice, but he still kept his eyes closed.

"Do you vow to defend any good creature you should meet and yourself so long as your body may fight?"

"Yes." Still more strongly his voice sounded throughout the hall in the dead quiet, while the Redwallers continued watching with eager and awed faces.

"I hereby appoint you Warrior of Redwall," Clarine said and brought the sword down slowly until it was but a hair's length from his head then brought it up again, and placed it crossways in her paws. Gareth opened his eyes and glanced up, wondering if there was more to the ceremony, but Clarine only said, "Please stand, Gareth."

And so he did, but barely managed it with the nervous and surprised shaking of his legs. Clarine held it out to him. "Take this with you on your journey; its vacancy on the wall will help us to know that Martin is protecting you," she followed as though she was afraid he would deny it. Now he had no excuse.

Bowing his head until it touched his chest he brought his paws up to the sword and answered, "Thank you, Mother. I will wear Martin's sword with honor, if it so pleases you for me to borrow it on my journey. Thank you." He couldn't say anything more and merely bowed amidst a sudden rupture of applause as beasts seemed to awaken from their trance to respectfully honor his skills. Gareth walked past the Abbess and then to Belgara and said, "May I have the sheath, Belgara."

Grinning happily Belgara produced the black leather sheath with the silver inlaid and he took it, and nodded gratefully to her before walking past her as well, farther into the open space between the two tables of Redwallians. He hesitated for a moment then hop-skipped forward on his tip paws twirling and slashing at invisible enemies in the air. As quickly as he'd danced the display the sword was back in its sheath and he was walking down between the large aisle created for him, and walking back toward his seat. A smattering of applauses greeted this scene, yet many creatures bent close to their friends whispering excitedly. That was, no doubt, about the new Warrior of Redwall.

Gareth took his seat before Belgara and Ash sat down across from him, and when his eyes connected with Ash's she offered him an excited smile, which he returned with a smaller one of his own. Beside him Perrad grinned irrepressibly and thumped his friend on the back before jesting, "Oh great, you had to go show off in front of everybeast to make my near loss to you humiliating. Now beasts will think you weren't even trying."

The mouse blinked at him. "I was trying my hardest to beat you. Don't think you aren't better than me because you aren't by much."

"You must be insane," Perrad commented with a shake of his head. "Regardless, you are the Warrior of Redwall as you so rightly deserve. So, can we have a toast?" The red squirrel held his glass of apple cordial up to the middle of his friends, who brought their glasses up to meet his. "To the great health of the Warrior of Redwall! May you live long years."

Perrad down his drink entirely while the others merely took large swallows, and then he set his cup back down and shook his head. "Aaggh. That's sweet. I don't think apple cordial was meant to be downed like that."

"Really?" Gareth asked innocent, and winked at the squirrel as he took another sip of his penny cloud water. "I thought wine was meant to be downed like that."

"Yes, it is, but the elders won't allow us to drink wine, so we must do with what we've got," Perrad said with a sniff of his nose as though he didn't approve of that rule.

Ash scowled at Perrad as Belgara and Gareth chuckled heartily and she said, "That rule is in place so that someone like you will not abuse the drink."

Apparently sensing a new subject was in line, the squirrel jumped on it and turned back to his friend and said a little more seriously, "So, this journey the Abbess was talking about…where are you going?"

"South, first. Hopefully to the Great Sea, but beyond that I have no clear idea. I will go wherever my footpaws take me," the mouse replied as he dug into a piece of the vegetable pot pie Ash had made.

"Well, I'll be going with you, old friend," Perrad said, though he was sure the mouse would know that already and was surprised when Gareth bluntly shook his head.

"No, you are not. None of you are going. This is a task I must undertake alone," he said to all of them immediately, and gave them such a stern stare that all had to turn their eyes to their meals, dashing any argument they'd originally planned.

"But Gareth," Ash began, desperately looking for a loophole in the situation that would let them go. "Don't shun us away! We wouldn't mind going out seeing the world ourselves."

"That's fine, but if you have to you will do it apart from me. And I'd like to see you get permission from the Abbess to go adventuring, too. You are _Friar_, Ash. You can't leave the Abbey, you have one of the most important jobs," Gareth replied bluntly.

Her eyes narrowed in frustration because she knew he was right and because he was being so insensitive about it, "But, Gareth—!"

"Let it go, Ash," Belgara diverted with a calming paw placed on her shoulder. Shooting daggers at Gareth she turned back to her plate and stabbed at pieces of fruit from a salad. "If 'e says 'e needs ta do it alone then 'e needs ta do it alone."

"Thank you for understanding, Belgara," Gareth said with a kinder tone and light in his eyes.

"Ah can't deny ah want ta go, Gareth, but ah will 'onor yor wishes. Ne'er forget us," she said with a wistful sigh and turned her eyes up to the ceiling of the Great Hall to dream as she pleased. These words snapped Ash's head up again once more.

"What do you _mean_ 'never forget us,' Belgara? Why should he?" She snapped vociferously then turned her own eyes to Gareth as the otter just sighed in exasperation.

"I'm not going to be gone just a season, Ash," Gareth replied plainly enough. "But as to that, how could I ever forget Redwall? It's where I grew up." He grinned at Ash widely as she stared at him forlornly, and mentally she filed that smile away for she knew she'd never see it again anytime soon.

* * *

The next morning dawned as chilly as the last, but Redwallers of all ages turned out to see Gareth begin his journey. Even the dibbuns refrained from moaning about the temperature of the weather and merely sat wild-eyed in their parent's arms as they were carried up the ramparts to watch Gareth depart.

Among the Redwallers was Ash, who was still brooding moodily from the night before when he had so quickly made it clear that he was to be alone. _Drat him! He's spent the last two seasons alone and now he's determined to spend the next however many seasons alone, too?! It truly makes me wonder if he cares for us at all, _she grumbled to herself, but even she couldn't convince herself that the last statement had any truth to it. She highly doubted it, but that did not keep it out of her mind.

Belgara, as usual, stood next to her in contemplating silence as they both waited next to the gate for their friend to arrive and disappear into the new light. As lazy as Gareth seemed, Perrad seemed hardly any better and he'd somehow managed to drag his exhausted form out to the gate, but his fur was mussed up in several places and he could not stifle the yawns threatening to cast him back into dreamland.

Ash sniffed disapprovingly of this but wisely stayed silent.

The trio and all of Redwall waited for several minutes, wondering if Gareth had decided to sleep in on that day and leave at noon when he usually got up. Ash even pondered it herself and had taken a pace back toward the area of the kitchens to start breakfast for everybeast when she saw his silent, lean form slip out the door and onto the dark grass.

Redwallers who'd begun to doze off sat up instantly when the crunch of frost beneath his paws greeted their ears and they turned to see his dark slumped figure walk up to them. At first creatures wondered what seemed to be dragging him so, but then they saw the bulky pack of food on his back that was on top of the heavy sheath and sword. And as he drew closer he stood taller until he was nearly his full height, with a good few inches on Ash, but still two below both Belgara and Perrad. He stopped before them first and clasped paws with Perrad.

Covering another yawn with his paw and blinking blearily Perrad mumbled, "Why'd you have to drag us out this early? If I'd known you'd be late I would've come out five minutes later."

"And then you would've missed seeing me leave," Gareth prodded with his words. Shaking his paws he moved on to Belgara and said, "Take care, friend. Please keep Ash out of trouble. I know how difficult she can be."

Belgara chuckled and shook his paw, "Thas an understatement if ah ever 'eard one, Gareth. Ah think you should be more on the lookout fer yerself, Gareth, rather than ah should be. Yur marchin' inta uncharted territory."

"True. And regardless if I have Martin's sword I'll be careful," he said and then finally moved onto Ash, who's scowl had deepened since his comment to Belgara. A laugh threatened to break from him as he continued watching her, and then he said, "Aww, Ash, don't look at me like that. I will be back whenever I can be."

She continued to stand there, staring at him without a change of expression but he merely waited patiently for a reaction from her. Then quite suddenly she seemed to lose her fire and she launched herself at him and took him into a bone-cracking hug. "I'll miss you, Gareth," Ash said in a stronger voice than she thought she could manage. "Come back sometime soon."

"I promise I will. And thank you, Ash. I wouldn't be leaving today if it hadn't been for you. I _will_ be back someday." With a last squeeze from him he let go and stepped back then nodded to Draylin the gatekeeper, who started cranking it open with the lever. When it had opened Gareth stepped out onto the road and waved at the creatures craning over the wall to see him. "I will never forget you! Redwall!"

"Redwall," the cheer was shouted after him as he began stepping forward at a fast pace without even a glance back. Within a few minutes he was lost in the shadows under the trees. Ash watched long after he disappeared before finally it took gentle words and a push from Belgara to get her mind back on her duty, but she couldn't get Gareth out of her mind for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The days passed without count after Gareth had disappeared going to the east in the early light of the morning. And so he seemed forgotten to all but his friends as they continued their daily lives. The only thing mildly different was that Perrad had since taken up the training of other young males just to be sure they were prepared for a siege, though it had not happened in many a long season.

And so the late winter passed into spring and into summer. It was on these late days that Ash would make her way up to the ramparts, searching for Gareth in vain hopes that he could be seen tromping down the road. But still he did not come.

On one of these evenings Ash looked over at Martin's tapestry where the sword was supposed to be hinged above it and she finally couldn't stand to stay silent. Sitting next to the Abbess—which was by far preferable to Perrad—she questioned aloud to her, "Abbess Clarine, I don't think seeing that the sword is gone makes me feel any better. What if he got killed and it fell into the hands of vermin?"

"You are talking about Gareth," Clarine said mildly and took another bite of the fried grayling before speaking again, "Child, I have no doubts in my mind that he is safe. As to where he has ended up, I do not know. And if, in fact, he has fallen and the sword was arrested from him then dark times will indeed have fallen. Martin _is_ protecting him, Ash. Don't doubt that."

"But, Abbess—"

"Clarine, Ash."

"Clarine, if Martin is watching over Redwall then how is he watching Gareth? He wandered off into the unknown, so we have no idea where he is. Do you think Martin can see that far?" Ash sighed in frustration because she could not put her feelings directly into words.

The Abbess seemed to sense this and laid a comforting paw on the worried mouse's forearm, "Do not fret, my dear. I have a feeling Gareth is still very much alive and well, and that he knows what he's doing no matter how foreign the terrain is. Now, why don't you continue eating? Ash, your fried grayling is most exquisite!"

"Thank you, Clarine." Ash forced a delighted smile on her face, but when the Abbess had turned away it slid off her face as easily as oil on a slanted surface. No matter how she tried to convince herself, she knew Gareth was enduring hardships or would endure hardships.

So, that night, she crept down the staircase in the middle of the night when she was sure everybeast had gone to bed. As she was walking along the scene felt eerily familiar, and Ash was beginning to wonder if she had suffered from déjà vu when she recalled her midnight meeting of Gareth while he was still here. Just thinking about him caused her heart to twinge in worry, so she tried to force his name out of her head, yet he was the reason she was up.

Once again guilt washed over her as she stepped around a torch that had been lit and began stepping down the stairs. She felt like a naughty dibbun who would soon be caught out of bed, and reprimanded for her trespass, but she had to do this to ease her mind. Stepping lightly on her footpaws Ash finally came to her objective. She glanced up at the ornately woven tapestry.

Martin stood out to her in gleaming armor, smiling easily enough with fox, wildcat, and other vermin fleeing behind him. His magnificent sword—even in the tapestry—seemed to reflect the light of the torches as they flickered marrily from where they were across the hall. Despite his casual and easy manner, Ash shivered when she realized those eyes could instantly change into enraged embers bent on the destruction of all vermin.

Shaking her head of these thoughts she called out to Martin in a breathy voice, "Martin? Martin, please don't doubt my belief in you, but I am so worried about Gareth. There is no news of him, not even from passing travelers from the South, and I am worried about him. I suspect he's dead already. Please, if you can show me he is all right—somehow reassure me—then I will never doubt you are watching him."

With her plea given she stared at Martin expectantly, as though waiting for the miracle of ages to happen instantaneously, but after a few minutes she sighed. "I suppose I shall leave then. Goodnight, Martin."

Head bent still, Ash turned away and trudged back to her dorm. Ignoring the deep breathing surrounding her she flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Please stay safe, Gareth, _she called out to him with her thoughts when she finally felt her eyelids beginning to droop.

Down in the Great Hall the torch lighter continued making his rounds of the castle ensuring none of the torches dripped fiery oil or embers on anything flammable. He double-checked the tapestry every round; as he looked on that admirable figure he could swear that strong mouse's smile had widened, and that his eyes twinkled with a living light. But the torch lighter forgot about it by morning.

* * *

If Ash could have seen Gareth an entire season ago in the middle of spring he was positive she would've died of fright. Aside from his ghastly appearance, he was scaling the side of a cliff one hundred feet above the foaming ocean. There was no rope to catch him should he fall, and his digits were bleeding from digging into and rubbing the rocks. With his eyes skyward he continued on with trembling paws that he struggled to regain control of.

_Why couldn't there be an easier way up_? He mused dolefully to himself. All the while his eyes dared to look down, and so he finally gave into temptation to stare at the space between his paws. The jagged, serrated and blunt, rocks suddenly seemed to shrink away and all at once he felt himself slip onto the edge of a swoon. _No, Gareth! If you faint you die! Bring your eyes up and don't look down again. _Getting a grip of himself he forced his gaze to the wall and continued as slowly as before on the edge.

Flinging away all thought, he reached for another paw hold, and attempted to pull himself up. Gareth halted halfway there, and then looked down—he did his mightiest not to focus further below—and found the knee of his breeches had caught on a protruding piece of dark rock. Once again he burrowed his claws into the cliff and pulled up abruptly. His breeches ripped free and he continued on, feeling a surprising warmth begin trickling down the leg, but he ignored it.

He had so many cuts, scratches, and dirt stains on his clothes that he hardly noticed. Gareth's clothes had long since gotten too scuffed and dirty to wear, but it was all he had. The near same went with his food, but he had finished off his provisions weeks ago. After living off two meals a day since he'd left, he'd turned to an even leaner procurement of sustenance—off the land. His lanky form had shriveled down to hardly anything. After a month of traveling he'd had to use a cord to tie his breeches on him just to remain modest, and his long-sleeved shirt felt like a tent. It might as well have been one. At night he used it for a blanket and in the day the hot sun burned through, causing him to sweat profusely. As far as he could recall his last bath had been a splash in the shallows of an unknown river, and that was it. Deep enough streams had been scarce since.

_I suppose I'll have to take a swim once I get off of here, _Gareth thought as he conjured an image of the salty water below, which was preferable to looking down. The going was as easy as it could be as he had a good grip of the wall, but the mouse hesitated when he came upon a gradual curve. _He said that the wind here got pretty bad. I better brace myself then._ Carefully removing one paw he flexed the digits, and then dug them in again before doing the same to the other paw. After taking a final breath he slowly began inching his way around the corner.

He had to halt as soon as he reached around to grab a pawhold due to the gusting of the wind. It whipped at his free paw, and blew at his long sleeve shirt as though threatening to blow him off if he continued forward. Gareth hesitated. Getting blown off was not something he could risk, as he still had Martin's sword strapped to his back, but in the long run if he didn't do it now he'd do it some other time. He really had no choice. _I might as well go with it._

Pushing aside his doubt—and fear—he once again began edging his way around the corner. When the wind gusted particularly strong he dug his claws in and held fast without moving, waiting until it abated to a less powerful momentum. As he went,

His smiled faded though as he edged along looking for something to grip. While his one paw was free the wind suddenly decided to pick up speed and blew. Gareth, helpless, could only hold on with the one paw as he was pulled outward. He never thought he'd grip anything—not even the sword—so hard in his lifetime, but he found himself digging deeper and deeper into the rock face. But suddenly his paw slipped.

For an instant he floated in midair, only managing to gape at his suddenly free paw that no longer held him for support. Seconds later his footpaws lost contact with the ledge, and he was off into space. There was nothing remotely close he could grab onto.

And so he fell. Gareth's mind blanked as complete disbelief still shot through him then pain washed over him as his body slammed hard into something, with the sword sheath pressing painfully into his back. But that was all beginning to fade—the light, the world. Everything was falling into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You should talk to her, Bel," Perrad said to the otter with such a serious face she'd thought someone had died.

"I dun know. She don't seem ta want ta talk 'bout it," Belgara said with a hopeless shrug, already knowing as to whom he was referring to. "She's ne'er been one ta let somebeast comfort 'er." She glanced over to the lake where she could see Ash sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees. The mouse had woken up gloomier than usual, and refused to tell Belgara about it when she'd asked.

A flash of irritation furrowed the red squirrel's brow and his tail twitched. "It doesn't matter if she wants comfort! She needs it! You can't tell me that expression is a happy one," Perrad said, ending with a click of his teeth.

"Aye, I know, but we could damage 'er by sayin' somethin'. She don't be wantin' false 'ope. We 'aven't received no word from 'im though," Belgara said, pausing when she realized she was rambling. "Do ya think 'e is still alive?"

She was surprised when Perrad sighed dejectedly, and his tail drooped with the rest of him. "No, I don't. He has been gone five seasons—almost six! No Redwall warrior has ever taken such a consuming journey. Summer is coming, and I look at our new recruits and wonder if he will ever see them. Ash feels or knows it too, because all I felt was a heavy weight on my heart when I wondered. No, I don't think he'll be back."

"'ow can you say that? It 'as been a long time, but could 'e really be dead? There ain't any means o' communicatin' that I think 'e could get a 'old of. Other warriors 'aven't been gone as long, but Gareth ain't like other warriors," Belgara argued, though she too felt an oppressive sense of gloom from the conviction she felt he was dead. "I don't suppose we could orga—"

The tolling of the bells jarred their conscious, causing the pair to snap their heads to look up at it. Usually there was the gentle indication that lunch was prepared, but the song was harshly out of tune, and then the culprit peered out from the belfry and shouted, "Vermin coming up the road!"

Belgara wrenched her gaze from the bell tower to Perrad, and she was surprised to see the fur under his face go an ill green, but he clenched his jaw and said, "Come on!" The otter looked back to Ash, and was pleased to see the mouse get to her paws and dart after the pair. Before she turned back she saw a strange determination in Ash's gray eyes and a disguised fear.

Perrad intercepted the Abbess, who was making a dignified run with the front of her robe held up to reach the ramparts easier. "Abbess Clarine, I don't think I need to remind you that nearly every encounter with an army marching up the road to Redwall has led us to war, yes?"

Clarine met his eyes and nodded grimly. "Yes, Perrad, I remember, but, of course, we will not make presumptions lest we be perceived as the same in their eyes." Perrad didn't answer her, just increased his speed and bounded up the steps ahead.

Belgara followed and had to shoot her forepaws out as her momentum propelled her into the waist-high wall. Still panting from the exertion she leaned over and looked to the left as the other creatures were, managing only to see a dust cloud. She struggled to find any recognizable vermin features, and was relieved when the Abbess asked her question for her.

"How do you know they're vermin, Quinlan?" The Abbess' tone was even but a restrained look of annoyance creased her brow as she no doubt wondered if her worry was needless.

The young squirrel, just a season younger than Belgara, clenched his jaw and brought himself up. "Mother, I have eyes as good as any Red Kite's! It was the vermin at the front of the army. That swishing tail couldn't be anything else's but a cat's tail. A wildcat." A hush descended on the onlookers and the Abbess' expression only deepened with worry. They had heard of the Warlord Ungatt Trunn attacking Salamandastron countless seasons ago, but since then they had heard of every other vermin taking up the handle.

Murmurs broke out among them when everybeast recalled their history lessons over Tsarmina. And Gingivere. "Maybe it'll be a good wildcat," Belgara whispered as she saw the dust cloud seem to thicken as the shapes came into view. By now she could see the tail swishing back and forth violently.

She heard a disgusted noise and locked eyes with Perrad who was giving her a nasty look. "Bel, use your head! What is the likelihood the wildcat is peaceable if he has an army behind him? No, no, I don't see how this could be like any other time."

Clarine shot him a deeply angry look, but she dared not to argue with the implications. His logic was sound, but both knew they were going to try negotiations before sounding a declaration of war when there was no evidence the army wanted it. So, the Redwallers stood leaning over the parapets, waiting to hear what destiny had in store for them.

It took some time, but it was as Quinlan said: a wildcat stood at the head the columns with his long, spiky tail sweeping behind him quickly as though he were brushing the dirt behind him. Though he was covered in thin armor from head to toe they could discern his fur was mostly dark brown, and the back of his mottled tail was covered in a black strip, which they assumed went from there up his back and to his snout. For the brief space of a few minutes it seemed the army might walk past, and then the wildcat, who was a few paces ahead of his army turned around, raised up his paw, and shouted, "Halt!"

They stopped without a further shuffle of their boots, or a nudge from somebeast who didn't stop fast enough. Then as if it were a single being they turned toward Redwall in unison. The beasts above them were speechless. Then the cat made his way around the column with a brown, groomed pine marten, and halted at the doors before looking up at the line of grim-faced creatures.

Belgara shivered as the gold eyes traced over her and did her best to keep any of the fear she felt welling inside her from showing. Even as she did so it suddenly struck her that he was measuring them, their strength. _The strength lies in the leader. If the Abbess is worried then we're all worried. How can a few hundred of us fight a force so large?_ Belgara wanted to desperately yank the Abbess back so that neither of the two beasts would see her emotions, but it was too late. She was only glad that after they passed her, they got an eyeful of Perrad's gritted teeth and angry eyes. _Not everyone will fall without fighting_. She breathed and waited to hear what they had to say.

She was surprised when the Abbess spoke first. Her voice quavered at first, but grew in strength and resolution as the graying squirrel drew back and placed her paws within her robes. "Greetings, travelers. I am Abbess Clarine and should either of you or anyone in your army need assistance, food, or clothing then you need only ask. Now, how may Redwall help you?"

"You are their leader then, mouse?" The wildcat squinted at the silhouette framed in the overly bright sky.

"Yes, sir, I am the head of our Order. Please, who do I have the honor of addressing?" Her eyes still betrayed wariness to the cat, but her voice was calm and collected.

The pair looked at each other, and then back, but the pine marten answered, "You, mouse, are addressing Lord Argas Burnad and his right paw Ashnar Samov. Mouse, tell everyone that they have one of two choices to make. Either you surrender your home and vacate the premises within a day's time, or we will take this abbey by force. And let me warn you: none have stood up to the army of Argas Burnad!"

Everybeast shivered at the ultimatum and Clarine had to nearly jump on Perrad before he sent an angry reply that might've decided their fates for all of them. "Thank you, we will consider your…proposal." Belgara knew the diplomacy was forced from the choked reply, and when she looked at the Abbess she was surprised to see barely concealed anger and a touch of hate. Clarine dragged Perrad from the wall, with Ash's help.

They faintly heard the pine marten call back, "You have one day, mouse! Report your decision at noon tomorrow!"

At the bottom of the steps he shook them off and walked with whatever dignity he could find, but he was jumping out of his skin and when they were halfway to the Great Hall he vented by sprinting. Belgara watched him disappear and shook her head. _Why does the world seem as if it's collapsing in on us?_ She knew that they would never surrender their abbey without a fight, but what was the use of fighting against such great odds?

When they finally set paw on the cool stone Clarine said, "I only want the abbey leaders involved in this, please. Save you, Belgara, and you, Ash. There's something I want to say and it concerns you."

Both were confused, but Ash obediently said, "Darma, will you please see that dinner gets on the table?"

"Yes, Friar Ash, I will," the hedgehog said, and then curtsied before walking off to carry out her assignment, shouting out the names of the kitchen staff so that they rallied to her. Ash then nodded and Clarine led them down into the cool darkness of Cavernhole.

All of the abbey leaders were already present and sitting except Perrad, who remained standing as he struggled to control his emotions with his face contorted into an awful sneer. When Clarine sat he spoke first, "You cannot give up the abbey to them! How many times have Redwallers in the past been able to turn back the evil that has besieged them? _Countless_ times and we will continue doing that here!"

The Badger Mother and the Skipper-of-Otters nodded in agreement, turning to converse with each other about the probable war.

The old squirrel gave everyone a stern look and said, "Yes, that is true, Perrad, but never before has the abbey warrior been away _with _the sword of Martin. Or at least not with such a large force at our doors. You are brave, Perrad, but not everyone's bravery combined can win this battle alone. We need Gareth. He was honored as the official Warrior of Redwall."

"Is he even still alive?" Perrad seethed as he began pacing around the area walking in deep strides.

Here the abbess sobered and she said, "I hope that Martin has been protecting him. Because if we lose him—and the sword!—then we are lost, Perrad. There would be nothing for it. We might as well abandon the abbey."

"Ya cannot be serious, Abbess," Skipper Dalgo said, exchanging glances with the Badger Mother Arlene.

"I wish I weren't," she answered and then turned to Ash, "which brings me to the reason why I asked you down here. Ash, there is no one else who cares for Gareth as you do, and I know you want him back. I want you to consider this, but please decide quickly. Will you go out looking for him? And you, Belgara. You are his friend, but most importantly Ash's and there shouldn't be just one searcher. Would you like to go looking for him?"

The otter was flabbergasted at what the Abbess just asked her. While Belgara took time to compose herself and think of her answer, Ash gave hers immediately in a flat tone, "Yes." The mouse's eyes burned with a passion as if she had found a new purpose in life. Belgara was glad Clarine asked her to go.

"Well, if Ash is goin' then she'll need me. Somebeast's got to keep 'er out o' trouble," Belgara said with a grin and a wink to Ash, who smiled in turn at the jest.

"You're not leaving me behind," Perrad spoke up from where he'd stopped pacing to watch with interest. "Gareth is my friend as well, and I want more than anything to see him back in Redwall Abbey."

This time his words were met with the opposition of the three other abbey leaders. "I think not, Perrad," Clarine said, still grasping Ash's paw as she stared down Perrad. "Gareth is not here, and you were appointed the head of the trainees until he got back. We need you."

"No, you don't. Skipper knows the recruits well enough that they'll listen to him, too. Besides, neither of these maidens know how to defend themselves well enough to go off alone. No, I think they'll need me," Perrad said, his tone taking on that of smug confidence.

Ash scowled. "I'll drown before I'll let him save me. I know how to fight well enough!"

"What are you going to do? Smash the vermin with a frying pan? Sorry, Ash, but I think they have the advantage of a better weapon over you."

"Oh, really? Well, let's go settle this on the grounds now. Your dagger and my frying pan."

"No, please, you two, we can t'afford ta 'ave you injure each other, an' twouldn't be a good morale booster. Stop the threatnin' an' get your acts together," Belgara chastised as she went around the Abbess to place a paw on Ash's shoulder, who had gotten up to glare challengingly at Perrad.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Belgara. Both of you stop acting like dibbuns or—and I think the abbess will agree with me when I say this—neither of you will go," Arlene said, having got up also just in case she had to intercede. "Maybe Perrad shouldn't go so that they can avoid these conflicts."

"Perhaps, but I can see his point," Clarine said as she eyed the pair. "Ash has a good heart and she's feisty enough, but skill does count and if I remember correctly neither of you are versed very well in weaponry, are you?" When both shook their heads in agreement the squirrel nodded. "I thought so. You're right, Perrad. You should go. If that's settled then I want you three to get ready and leave the abbey at midnight, under the cover of darkness. I'll ask Darma to make rations for you all so you don't have to worry about it, Ash."

The trio nodded and headed out the door with Ash in the lead. They split up with Ash and Belgara heading to their dormitory, which they shared, and Ash broke the silence after they'd gone up the stairs. "You think we'll be able to find him, Bel?"

"Ah'm not sure 'ow ta answer that, Ash. Just earlier Perrad an' ah were discussin' the likelihood of 'im bein' alive. An' ta tell you the truth, ah'm not shore 'e is."

"I know. I'm not sure I believe he is alive, either," Ash admitted, bowing her head as though she failed someone, which Belgara assumed she had. The otter placed a paw around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Now don' fret yer pretty 'ead about it, Ash. Ya wouldn't 'ave joined the quest if ye thought there was no 'ope, right?"

Ash looked up and smiled. "You're right."

* * *

Midnight found them waiting at the gate for an unknown force to bid them farewell, it seemed. Gatekeeper Quinlan, Abbess Clarine, Arlene, and Dalgo waited in the dark as they saw the three conversing with each other. They'd all napped a few hours after dinner to catch up on the sleep they'd miss, and all of them felt rejuvenated enough to leave so late in the night.

"Last time ah saw the army that greasy Pine Marten, Ashran—'e's got yer name, Ash!—'e an' that wildcat 'ad led them to the meadow north o' 'ere. Since yer 'eadin' south it should be easy goin,' but be careful o' spies. Ya never know if they're there," Dalgo counseled, relating to them what he had noticed on guard duty.

Perrad nodded his head, "Thank you, Dalgo."

"Here." Quinlan handed over the lantern and said, "Since you'll be under the trees we thought that you might need a lantern to find your way. Everybeast is in agreement that you shouldn't hesitate to abandon it if it so burdens you. You can cover it in case you need to hide the light. And here's a small bottle of oil."

With the oil packed safely away, the three said their goodbyes.

"Take care of yourselves!"

"Stay alert wit them vermin abouts."

"Send my victims to the hellgates for me, Dalgo."

"Perrad!"

Despite the language the otter winked and grinned and waved his flipper in farewell. "May Martin be kind to ye, and keep ye safe. Perrad, train Ash while yer out there. We want ye ta be able to defend yourselves."

"I will if she'll let me."

"Just try me, clodhopper."

And with that the three turned and opened the gate. Perrad peeked around first while Belgara held the lamp, and then he stepped out in plain view. When no arrows flew at him he waved them on out and they followed his shadow into the dark reaches of the forest. And before long their lantern light was lost in the foliage.

The onlookers shifted restlessly at their sudden disappearance but pulled back into the abbey without a word, and then went back to bed to steel themselves for the meeting at noon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Oops...I unintentionally forgot about this story. I was looking through my profile of fics and decided that there was no reason a couple of them couldn't be finished. Don't expect this to be updated very quickly, but I will do my best to finish it.

**Chapter 6**

As they walked through the dark, Ash felt her heart jumping at every noise. Her head whipped around at the flap of wings overhead, a rustle in the bushes. They had not been walking more than half an hour and already she wished to return to the abbey and continue with her normal routine.

_Stop that, Ash! You must find Gareth, for the sake of the Abbey. If I cannot find them, then we are lost, _she chastised herself. _Gareth, are you alive? I have not seen you in so long, I have my doubts, but my heart tells me you're still alive. Please be so. I need you._ When she had first run to Belgara for help in getting Gareth out the door, she had not considered for one moment how she might miss him. When he had left, she braced herself for the emptiness his missing presence would cause but she had never imagined she would wait more than six seasons for his return. _Where could he be? What could he be doing? He said he was going south, but is he really there anymore? He suggested he might walk elsewhere. I hope it does not take too long to find him. Redwall does not have that kind of time._

In the midst of her thoughts she failed to see where she was going and gasped when she felt her paw catch on a root and she fell.

"Shhh! Ash, we're not yet out of danger," Perrad hissed at her and she glared in response.

"Don't think I don't know that, broomtail," Ash retorted.

"That's enough. Perrad, how long 'til we're clear o' Redwall?"

"I can't tell. I would just keep quiet until daybreak. I wish we needn't have left under cover of darkness; I can hardly see an arm's length in front of me, even with our lantern."

"Do what ye can an' we'll keep watch from back here," Belgara replied. Even in the dark, Ash could see her own head turning from side to side warily.

They walked in silence for the rest of the morning, breaking it sparingly with hurried whispers to one another. Fear of what the dark held in secret kept them mute until finally light filtered into the sky. It was so gradual, Ash could hardly tell, but it struck her after some time that she could finally see Belgara's slim back without aid of the lantern ahead of her and she smiled.

"The sun! The sun is rising," she suddenly said in a hushed voice. In that instant the fear that had gripped their hearts left and their shoulders sank with relief and a sigh.

Perrad looked around at the setting as the sun continued to reveal more of it and said, "I believe we're still in Mossflower woods, but we have left the abbey long behind. That army should not bother us anymore, but remember to be on your guard. We have no idea if anyone were following us or not."

When Perrad turned away Ash huffed at his back. _Does he think we're fools? I am certainly not naïve enough to believe we are not completely out of danger._ _How did he ever become leader?_ As Friar, she had power over all in her kitchens and yet she certainly did not treat them like dibbuns. In fact, if she watched everyone like a hawk she doubted anyone would get much done.

Their spirits continued to swell with the sun as they walked forward, and it was not long that Ash found her skipping along to Perrad humming to herself. At first she found it strange that after walking through the night in such tense surroundings that she should be cheerful and so full of energy, and then she was reminded that at this time she would be kicking the kitchen into gear. _I wonder how Darma is doing without me? She was such a good assistant, I imagine she'll have no trouble whatsoever. Oh, I do hope the Abbey is okay._

Her mood immediately dampened and she threw a troubled look back to the way Redwall was. She could no longer see its Belltower looming in the distance and then she felt unease fall onto her again. She had never been so far from home as to not see it, and yet here she was out in the middle of the woods out to find Gareth.

_Stay cheerful, Ash. You wanted to go on an adventure not so long ago, just as Gareth did. Indulge in it a little, _she assuaged her soul with this sense and breathed deeply. She smiled as she let it out, pushing her worries aside for the moment. Time enough for that when they actually found Gareth.

She turned to her companions. "We've been walking all night. Let's stop for a little breakfast, shall we?"

"Sounds good ta me, matey," Belgara said.

But, again, Perrad eyed her shrewdly. "A little food would not go amiss, but, remember, Ash, you're no longer the cook. We cannot make an ordeal of this as you normally would."

"I know that! I'll believe you're a good leader when you stop doubting my clear sense, thank you," Ash replied, with her paws resting on her hips as she peered sternly.

Belgara sighed deeply, but to her surprise Perrad stayed quiet. The comment appeared to have stung him, but he nodded his head and started looking for a place to rest for the moment and eat. After a couple of minutes search, a small clearing just off the beaten path proved adequate and Ash eagerly threw her pack down and began rifling through it.

"Hmm…since we have no idea how long we'll be gone, the bread should go first. It will become stale faster. Let's see…oatcakes should last longer than any scones we might have here. Did Darma pack scones? Mm…smells like peach and strawberry scones to me. One apiece should take us through to lunch," Ash said, as she cheerfully handed a scone to each of them from her pack.

"To be honest, Ash, I'm not sure we'll stop for lunch. We should keep to our paws as often as possible."

Ash frowned at him. "Why did we stop now then? I can see our time constraints, but we should not starve ourselves to save Redwall. We are no good to the others dead."

Perrad smiled at her and, for once, it did not seem to be in a condescending manner. Her fur would have bristled in indignation otherwise.

"You are right, Ash. However…we can survive on two meals a day," he replied and in that was when she understood. He was far more worried about Redwall than she had initially given him credit for.

Ash mulled this over a bite of scone and then said, "Well, don't just sit there like a bloomin' frog. Frowns won't help Redwall anymore than lazing about. Hop to it, scout. If you have to flippin' jog whilst you eat in the next few minutes, then that is what you must do." She finally turned marginally serious and said, "Skipper Dalgo, Mother Arlene, and Abbess Clarine will keep the abbey out of danger. Need you be versed in more of Adriel's history lessons?"

"No, please!" Perrad said and Ash giggled.

"'Tis a nice sight to see ye both talkin' and not jabberin' at the other," Belgara said with a chuckle of her own. "I was afraid ye might bicker 'til the sun fell from the sky."

"It will fall before I let Perrad into my kitchen," Ash said with another bite of her scone, and she smiled triumphantly.

Perrad was about to retort but then he seemed to think better of it, and then said, "I think lunch is over. We should continue our journey again."

They put their packs on again and rose to their feet once more to continue their journey. "It's been five seasons since Gareth passed through here. D'ya think anybeast will remember him?" Belgara asked aloud.

Assuming it was a rhetorical answer, Ash stayed silent. She wasn't even sure what to say on the matter. _Am I ever to see Gareth again? What is he like now? _All that came to her mind was his warm smile. She sincerely hoped she could see it again.

* * *

"Are your beasts prepared, Skipper Dalgo?" Abbess Clarine asked. The day was bright, beautiful, and clear, but she continued to remain grim. Instead of cheerfully heading about their morning chores, the Redwallers found themselves living in an entirely different state from just the other morning. Breakfast was a quick affair, nothing more than a scone and watercrest tea, and then they were sent out onto the grounds to be issued weapons of war. The dibbuns were kept inside with a trio of mothers to help keep them under control and out of harm's way.

Clarine shuddered as she saw Dalgo put a helmet on a younger otter that could be no more than fifteen seasons old. _Too young, far too young to be in war._ She felt her shoulders slump in defeat though. _But it cannot be helped. We need every able paw that we may have._

"There ye go mate," Skipper said as he handed him a spear. "Now go assemble on the lawns with the other young'uns." He gave the young otter a reassuring pat on his arm and then turned to the Abbess. "We're ready fer whatever them vermin wants to throw at us."

Clarine relaxed a little when she saw that Skipper had put all the older beasts on the wall, and everyone younger than 20 seasons was assembled on the lawn. "Thank you, Skipper. I appreciate all you have done. Now, we must wait until noon." That was hardly an hour away and she found herself touring the grounds checking and double checking that everything was prepared. A line of squirrel and mice archers were positioned behind the wall and next to each beast was a pile of wooden arrows, hopefully sufficient enough for the skirmish that would likely ensue after the negotiations.

The next thing Clarine knew, the Abbey bells were tolling the arrival of the vermin army. She, Skipper, and Mother Arlene, rushed up to the Abbey walls to peer down below at the road.

"It appears they came fer a fight all righ'," Skipper muttered low enough only for them to hear. They watched as the common soldiers crawled into the ditch with their weapons already in their paws. Skipper nudged at her and nodded at the trees, and just beyond she saw so many vermin standing in the field it was like an ocean. _Oh, how are we going to defeat them? Martin, please lend us your strength._

Only Ashtar Samov stepped out onto the road this time. Argas Burnad stood proudly at the edge of the ditch, his tail waving languidly of its own accord. The pine marten held his helmet at his side as he stared up at the three abbey leaders in condescension. "Well, mouse, have you decided?"

"Yes, we have," Clarine said, standing straighter to give the appearance of strength and confidence. "We needed not a whole day. You will _never_ step on the beautiful grounds of Redwall Abbey so long as we have strength to keep fighting."

The statement was accompanied by a roar from the other abbey creatures, both on the wall top and on the grounds. Mother Arlene opened her mouth in a fearsome snarl, showing them her pearly white teeth, and Skipper Dalgo threw back his head and yelled, "Redwaaalll!"

Clarine kept her gaze on Ashtar the entire time, and his expression changed not one jot. When the thunder had died down he threw back his head and laughed.

"Ahahahahaha! You think you can frighten us? You will know the true meaning of fear soon enough, you fools," he replied. Then he raised his sword to the sky, the sun glinting off of its point as though giving him its blessing, and then it fell and a volley of arrows flew straight from the ditch to them.

"Get down," Skipper shouted.

Clarine had not even given it a thought before she found herself staring and clutching at the red stone in desperation. She clenched her teeth when she heard a beast scream from on top the wall, and then she quickly looked around to see who it was. _Adriel! _The plump little vole had fallen back onto the walkway and his paw clutched the arrow that had grown from his right shoulder.

"Abbess, a stretcher. The rest o' ya, fire," Skipper commanded and then threw his spear. Clarine dared to look over the wall and saw a rat take the spear clean through the chest. As she continued to watch, dozens of other vermin fell forward right before her very eyes and her heart lifted with hope. "Abbess, ye need to get Adriel."

"O-of course," she sunk below the walls again and crawled for the stairs. She kept her brush curled close to her body as she moved, and then she called down below, "Sister Mabel, we need a stretcher and your healing paws."

"Yes, Mother."

More screams arose around her and she shuddered. The battle for their very lives was joined.


End file.
